1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to multi-port or multi-outlet cassettes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple communication ports or outlets may be housed inside a cassette that is mountable in a patch panel. Unfortunately, currently available cassettes suffer from a number of problems. For example, prior art cassettes lack optimal shielding of closely situated electrical connectors, sufficient connector density to support high connectivity demands, cable management and bend radius control as connector density increases, efficient patch panel latching mechanisms for multi-connector assemblies, as well as the ability to combine or mix conductive media (e.g., copper wires and optical fibers) in a single patch panel.
Therefore, a need exists for a low profile cassette configured to provide efficient high-density connectivity. In particular, a need exists for a cassette configured to house a plurality of one type of connector (e.g., copper wire connectors or optical fiber connectors) that is mountable in the same patch panel as one or more other cassettes configured to house the same or different types of connectors. A need also exists for cassettes configured to provide effective cable management and/or bend radius control. A cassette configured to provide improved and/or optimal shielding to reduce crosstalk between and among electrical connectors in close proximity within the cassette is also desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.